gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercenary Camp
The mercenary camp allows opening of Gumball Pots, trading gumball fragments, and summoning various gumballs. Condottiere Gumball performs the following services: * Trade 50 Fragments of PrimaryMaze Gumballs for 5 Fragments of Gumballs of one faction (the stock changes every 8h, each day the faction changes in the order Aoluwei's Blade -> Canas' Enlightment -> Ranger's Song -> Abyss' Roar -> Aoluwei's Blade). Three different types of gumball fragments will be required each time (two exchanges each), based on the three fragments you have the most of. Note that only primary maze gumballs can be selected (e.g. adventurer yes, sorcerer no). * Buy Gumball Pots for 50,000 coins and Golden Pots for 5 Gems. * Tarot Gumball gives a chance up to 15% to obtain extra gumball fragments when using Gumball Pot, Condottiere Gumball has the same effect for Golden Pots. If you buy 15x Golden Pots from him, Condottiere Gumball joins you. If you complete the Sky Instance Harvan's "Lab", you get access to a Magic Lizard which allow you to pay $9.99 to get 4 free Golden Pots (one for each faction) per day for 30 days. Aoluwei's Blade Gumballs *Monkey King (You also get 30 fragments as a reward when you have 8500 Fruit of World Tree) *Night Knight (You also get 20 fragments as a reward when you have 3600 Fruit of World Tree) *Armor *Holy Warrior (You also get 20 fragments as a reward when you have enough Fruit of World Tree) *Guardian *Zerg Queen (Fragments only, recruit by completing Sky Instance "Planetary Fragment") *Duelist *Angel Deity *Butcher *Blue Shark (Fragments only) *Alien *Goblin *Ripper *Totem Warlock *Avalon *Alexander Reward for using Golden Pot Canas' Enlightenment Gumballs *King (You also get 30 fragments as a reward when you have 11000 Fruit of World Tree) *World Tree (You also get 20 fragments as a reward when you have 4460 Fruit of World Tree) *Demon Hunter (You also get 20 fragments as a reward when you have enough Fruit of World Tree) *Dwarf King *Justice Herald (Fragments only, recruit by completing Sky Instance "Sin City") *Cyborg *Red Hood *Magic Boy *Explosive Pumpkin *Cactus *Faerie Dragon *Cupid *DJ *Chef *Gang Cadre *Franken *Cytus *Three-eye King *Exorcist Reward for using Golden Pot Fragments Exchange(incomplete list) Ranger's Song Gumballs *Musashi (You also get 20 fragments as a reward when you have 2800 Fruit of World Tree) *Crusader *Commander (Fragments only, recruit by completing Sky Instance "Javana's Fantasy Land") *Autobots *Modificator *Nobunaga (You also get 30 fragments as a reward when you have 6800 Fruit of World Tree) *Masamune *Lionheart King *Saladin *Starmoon Scholar *Pharaoh *Merman *Puppeteer *Flagellant *Junkman *Blade *Chuchu *Nalakuvara *Great Guardian *Mammoth *Kusanagi Warrior Reward for using Golden Pot Fragments Exchange(incomplete list) Abyss' Roar Gumballs *Demon *Pharmacist (You also get 20 fragments as a reward when you have enough Fruit of World Tree) *Destroyer (You also get 30 fragments as a reward when you have 5600 Fruit of World Tree) *Medusa *Captain (Fragments only, recruit by repairing Airship Operations Center) *Commando *Templar *Black Warrior (Fragments only, recruit by completing Sky Instance "Warship Star Annihilation!") *Checkers *Shadow Assassin *Skeleton Lord *Black & White Queen *White Chess Bishop *Pandora *Frost Queen *Geisha *Trainer *Deemo *Crypt Lord Reward for using Golden Pot Fragments Exchange Aoluwei's Blade Abyss' Roar Summary Table of Gumballs available and their talents Category:Featured knowledge